Heartbreak
by Pastalove
Summary: Shikamaru knows he is love with Naruto. He also knows Sasuke is in love with Naruto, but who is Naruto in love with and how will events unfold. Character Death. Sorry not good at summaries. also might take a long time to update. Don't own anything.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto looked down at the paperwork piled in front of him. He sat down his pen and sighed.

"I will kill you one day Ba-chan, leaving all this paper work to me." Naruto couldn't help the smile that crossed his face as he talked to the empty room. "I think I will go for a walk before Sakura catches me."

**_'She will flatten you worse than a pancake if she catches you, you know that'_** Kurama told Naruto as he lay there with a smug look on his face.

"I could always say I was called out for something. I will just stay to the roofs. I know she won't be up there in her condition." Naruto answered the fox beast back.

**_'Your funeral'_**

Naruto stood up and put on his Hokages coat. The red flames licked up from the bottom and the wind blew them just enough to make his feet look like they were really on fire.

He walked out his office thinking of the pregnant Sakura. It was her second child and this time she was hopping for a girl.

Naruto remembered running into her son Haru. He totally disagreed with his mom and want a brother he could show off too.

Naruto's smile widened as he jumped on top of the Hokages tower roof. He took a look down at the village he was finally in charge of. Hands clasped behind his head he rumpled his eyes up and gave out a toothy grin.

He jumped from roof to roof heading in no general direction until he reached the shinobi cemetery. He walked up to he Hokage monument hands in his pockets. His blond hair wafted in the wind as his black sandals made crunching noises as he stepped on dry grass.

"Hey guys. I finally made it." Naruto rubbed the back of his head. He had visited the monument every week after the war. Until he had made it as Hokage, he had been busy for the last month. With Sakura hounding him about work and then everyone else wanting to celebrate.

"I am finally Hokage. Just like I promised uses all. The village hasn't collapsed yet so I guess I aren't as stupid as you thought second. Old man I am still finding some of your hidden 'official' books. And then there is Ba-chan's stashes, which are everywhere by the way." Naruto sat down and lay back on the grass. He heard it crunch under his weight. "I don't know how you all managed to do it all. You visited me every week old man, to personally deliver the money I need to survive. I can't even go home to have a shower without Sakura bursting in and telling me I have work to do." Naruto smiled and stood back up.

"We owe you guys a lot more than what I first thought. All that paper work and trying to make sure everyone is happy. I guess you were hero's everyday not just in the battles." Naruto patted down his orange trousers. "I guess I will see use later. I still need to visit mom and pervy sage before Sakura or someone else catches me. Bye first, second, old man and dad." Naruto let out a small wave as he walked towards the other side of the cemetery.

Naruto found the spot he was looking for and sat in front of a big head stone. He reached into his pocket and pulled out an ice-lolly. He had bought it earlier today, so he guessed he knew he would end up here today.

He snapped it in two sitting one stick down at the grave. He started to eat the other half.

"Been a while pervy sage. A lot has happened. Sakura is pregnant again and Bushy brows is just as much a headless chicken as he was the first time. I was finally made Hokage and Shikamaru is my right hand man, even though he finds it troublesome. Konohamaru spars with me every week and he improves all the time. I am sure if I die in battle he will definitely be the next in line for my position." Naruto liked the remains of his ice-lolly off the stick. "Sasuke has been promoted to ANBU because with him being a war hero and his talent they couldn't not. Sai is back dating Ino for the third time, I really fell sorry for him he can hardly read people as it is never mind Ino who is as complicated as they come. Oh did I tell you that she wants to have blond babies with me, I am sure one day she will jump me if she gets the chance."

Naruto put his back against the stone and chewed the lolly stick.  
"Tenten has improved her skills hugely, though I think she still misses Neji like I do. Hinata finally said yes to Kiba and the are moving in together. Kakashi and Iruka made their relationship public last week but we all know they have been together for months. Choji is dating some girl we fought with during the war still and Ba-chan has been in the bars and gambling ever since I took over her position." Naruto stood up and started to walk away. "I still haven't told him or anyone, and I don't think I will. I like things the way they are and I don't need to ruin it with being selfish. See you soon Jiraiya sensei." Naruto waved to the grave and gave a small smile as he walked away.

After he had visited his moms grave and told her all that was happening in the village he headed back to his office. He had a sinking feeling that he was walking to the hospital in some aspect.

**_'I hope you have said your good byes because you won't see anyone again if she is there waiting for you. Never underestimate a pregnant woman Naruto.'_** Kurama laughed as he swished his tails back and forth in an amused fashion.

"Shut up fox." Naruto muttered knowing there was some truth to what he was saying. He was dead.

When Naruto finally reached the tower he could hear the pacing steps of Sakura as Konohamaru tried to calm her down.

"He will be here in a second." Naruto heard him reassure. Naruto sent a little silent prayer as he walked through the door.

"Hey Sakura what you doing...oft" he was sent flying half way across the room with a punch from the angry pregnant women.

"Where have you been Naruto? Skipping out on duties?" Sakura asked as she prepared to hit him again.

"No. Sakura I was out visiting the graves, I was coming back to do some more paperwork before I go visit Neji's and some of the others." Naruto pleaded as he held up his hands protectively. Suddenly Sakura stopped moving and looks down at him.

"You still do that?" She asked a bit surprised.

"Yeah, but this is the first time in a month I have been able to visit. Though I would like to start going every week again." Naruto told her as he stood up and removed his coat. He inspected his black vest to see if there was anything amiss and was glad to see nothing wrong. "So is there something you wanted?"

"Oh yeah. Gaara is coming to visit in a couple of days. He says it is for official business but I think it is an excuse just to see you." Sakura told him as though she couldn't care less.

Naruto gave a small smile at the thought if seeing Gaara again. He hasn't seen him since he became Hokage, but they kept in touch and were very close, Gaara was one of Naruto's best friends.

"Anything else?" Naruto asked trying not to let the smile sound in his voice. He failed.

"Not really."

"So how is everyone? I don't get to see them much just now."

"Ino still wants blond babies with you, Sai is still confused out his mind. Lee can't seem to buy me enough presents. Choji proposed last night and Kiba and Hinata have finally moved together. Except that same old same old." Sakura took a step towards the door about to leave. When she turned and looked at Naruto. "How have you been?"

Naruto sat in his chair and pulled some more work and a pen towards him. "Just fine even though I am due to be breathing paperwork." Naruto answered without looking up.

"Naruto." Sakura's voice softened.

"Sakura I am fine now go so I can get through most of this and go see Neji." Naruto waved at her in a shoo motion while he began to write. Sakura gave one last look before she left.

Naruto continued to work until the sun had started to set. He had managed to do halve his paperwork. Naruto sat back and let out a grateful moan as he stretched. He stood and turned out the light as he jumped out of the window heading for the war stone he knew Kakashi had stood in front of every morning before he came to train them.

When he reached it Naruto planked his self in front of the newly carved names. He looked over them Neji Huga, Inoichi Yamanaka, Shika Nara and many more names he knew.

"Hey guys. I don't have much to say really. Inoichi your daughter still wants in my jeans, just for the blond hair. Nara your son is now my right hand man, I am now Hokage. Neji, Hinata has moved in with Kiba and they are happy. Also I am making some progress on that branch family seal of yours. I am hoping that I can start testing some things in a year or so. To be honest I just wanted to sit in your company for a while."

Naruto lay his head against the cold marble. He closed his eyes and listened to the sound of the leaves blowing in the wind as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

Naruto woke up when he felt a shadow loom over him. He slowly opened his deep blue eyes to see a raven haired man standing over him.  
The man moved the cat shaped mask to the side as he looked down at Naruto.

"Dope, why in the world are you sleeping in a place like this?" Sasuke asked as he crouched down to look Naruto in the eye.

"Shut up teme." Naruto told him as he tried to stand up but failed and just about fell back into his but as Sasuke caught him.

"Did Sakura beat you up again?" Sasuke asked as he pulled the wobbly blond to his feet.

"No. I guess I am exhausted. I only slept for three hours last night and have worked from six this morning until eleven o'clock tonight. I wanted to sit with Neji and that for a while, so I guess I just fell asleep." Naruto told him as he tried to stand on his own when that didn't work Sasuke turned around and let Naruto hop on his back.

"So you still visit their graves. Dope they aren't listening to you, you know. You should have just went home and slept."

"Shut it teme you are as bad as Kurama. I know they might not be there but I am at peace when talking to them especially Jiraiya and Neji." Naruto move about to get comfy on Sasuke's back.

"What was Neji your boyfriend? And isn't that Jiraiya the one you called pervy sage? I really don't know how you find peace with them." Sasuke stated to Naruto as he held him still jumping from house to house heading for Naruto's small apartment.

"Neji my boyfriend? Ha, what you smoking? Of course not. The guy saved my life and he was always truthful with me. I don't really know why I find peace with him. I just like to talk about my research on the seal and sit here. Jiraiya sensei on the other hand I have told him everything. He knows every little detail about me that no one else does, so I feel more free to speak around him."

"What you haven't told me everything about you?" Sasuke asked sounding a bit hurt but Naruto thought it was his imagination.

"No Sasuke I haven't. Not you, not Sakura, not anyone. The closest is maybe Gaara but even he doesn't know everything. I am sure the one live thing that does is Kurama, but that is only because he has been there throughout it all. I have my secrets as you do yours Sasuke. There are things I would rather keep to myself." Naruto told the raven man as he snuggled his head into the space between Sasuke's shoulders and neck.

But just before he fell asleep he was sure he heard the faint whisper of Sasuke saying 'I thought you trusted me more than that.'


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke lay the sleeping Naruto into the small bed. He looked around the small apartment that he had been so familiar with when he was young.

Everything had changed it was still small, but there was no rubbish and it seemed more full.

Sasuke could remember when he was young the blond was so messy. He would have rubbish everywhere and it always seemed like that and the picture of team seven was the only things bar the bed that had occupied the apartment.

Sasuke started to wonder about. There was now a bigger bed, four pictures lined the windowsill. The fridge and cupboards filled with more than just Raman. It just seemed like anyone else's apartment.

He wandered up to the pictures the first was team seven when they had first assembled, then it was team Kakashi with Sai and Naruto smiling with an arm around each other. Kakashi was reading a book while Yamato was facing him, they were both smiling and Sakura was laughing.

The picture after that was one of Naruto, killer Bee and the five Kage. They were all smiling surrounding Naruto. It had been just after the war when they had visited. The last picture was very resent. It was Naruto in his Hokage coat and hat along with his own team. They were all smiling and in circle in Naruto's arms.

Sasuke looked back at the blond who still seemed sound asleep. _'I guess he trusts me enough not to kill him.'_ Sasuke thought as he walked closer to the blond. He was always worried about what Naruto would think about him when he had finally returned. He knew that he had talked to Itachi and knew everything that had happened. But Sasuke was never sure if the blond would accept him back into his life. Naruto had only chased after him because he had promised Sakura he would.

Sasuke sat on the bed next to Naruto and started to take off his head band. Naruto still wore it even though he didn't need to it was important to him because his sensei had gave him the cloth, just like he had a copy of all his books and even the gutsy ninja one mixed in with all the ceiling books he had. It was also one of the reasons he had kept the clothes he wore in the war even though he had out grew them. He was just sentimental.

Sasuke moved to take the blinds top off and just as he moved it over Naruto's head he spotted the two scars on his front. Sasuke froze. He stared down at the scars, he was present when both wounds were inflicted.

The one on Naruto's shoulder-blade he had caused with his own hand. His body started to move on its own and he traced the on he had created. Then he let his hand trail down the blonds chest until he reached the bottom of his rip cage where the second scar started. He looked at the scar that went right to below his waist band and how it covered about half the blonds stomach.

Sasuke looked and he remember the size of the wound when it was first made.

**Flashback**

Sasuke watched as Naruto turned to face them all. There was a smile across his face, he had finally taken out Obito without killing him.

Naruto's chakra mode disappeared along with the nine tail coats that surrounded everyone.

Sasuke turned to walk back to his group as he heard someone scream in fear. Sasuke whipped back around to see Naruto start to cough up blood. Then he saw the branch like thing sticking out of Naruto.

Anger enveloped Sasuke and without thinking he ran and killed Obito. Then he pulled Naruto off the branch and lay him on the ground. Blood trailed down his whisker marks and the wound was just a little smaller than his stomach. Sasuke could even see the blood puddled ground through Naruto's wound.

Naruto smiled up at Sasuke.

"You didn't need to kill him you know."

"Shut up Dope. One of you medical ninja get over here and heal him!" Sasuke barked as he watched a crowd of people run up and kneel beside Naruto.

Sasuke could only point out a few. There was the five Kage's, Sakura, the two who was with Naruto when they had found him in Oroichmarus hideout and Kakashi.

"Naruto are you ok?" Kakashi's voice sounded rough.

Naruto let out a small laugh and started to cough up more blood. "As good as I can when I just became like skewered meat."

"It's ok Naruto. You will be ok." Sakura chanted as she and the fifth tried to heal the gaping wound.

Naruto just shook his head as he kept the smile on his face. "No I won't be. Even Kurama can't hell this." Naruto closed his eyes and then opened them again. "Gaara you are a good leader and I am glad I was your friend. Ba-chan, cut down on the drinking and gambling you will be fine and I guess you lost our bet. Kakashi stop with the pervy books, and there is also a copy that Pervy sage never published just look in my apartment and you will find it."

Naruto coughed again but looked to his other side. "Sai I am glad I became friends with you and just try not to get killed by Sakura. Bee just stay the way you are. Yamato don't let Kakashi pick on you."

Naruto closed his eyes again but this time it took him longer to open them. And when he spoke his voice seemed quieter. "First, Second and Fourth I am glad I got to meet use all, and I am happy I got to see you again old man Third. Everyone you fought well in this war and I am glad, just keep that confidence in yourself and please don't seek revenge." Sasuke felt pain as her heard the last statement like it was a dig at him.

Naruto turned and faced Sakura. "You did well and I am sorry I couldn't keep my promise to you I was never strong enough."

Sakura whipped away some tears with her elbow as he kept trying to heal Naruto. "Don't talk like its your last moments Baka. Also your promise was kept he is here isn't he."

"Yeah, but I never brought him back like I said I would." Naruto turned to Sasuke smile never-fading.

"You sure talk a lot for a dead person Dope." Sasuke told him as he felt tears sting his eyes.

"I had a lot to say teme. I am sorry that I couldn't keep my promise to you, guess I was just to stupid to survive until then. But I am happy you have decided to return to the leaf." Naruto closed his eyes again but didn't open them this time. Sasuke could vaguely remember Naruto's promise to die fighting each other.

Naruto's hand went in the air and Sasuke felt a hot rush through his body as he thought Naruto was going to put it on Sakura's face, but instead the blond placed it on what was left of his stomach.

"Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuou, Saiken, Choumei, Gyuuki and Kurama. I am glad that I could keep my promise to you. I want you all to end up like Bee and Gyuuki. I am just sorry that I won't be able to see it happen." Naruto took in a struggled breath as his chest started to rise and fall slower. "I love you all, ninja and tailed beast alike."

Naruto's chest stopped rising. Sakura started to cry harder as she poured more of her medical ninjitsu into Naruto's unmoving body. That was when the Fifth sat back and shook her head, tears streaming down her face while she pulled Sakura away from the dead Naruto.

Sasuke felt the tears start to fall as he looked up and saw everyone else crying as well. Then around them he started to feel masses of huge chakra. Sasuke jumped to his feet just in time to see the tailed beasts appear around them.

They all had tears running down their faces too. "Naruto we already let the first sage of six paths die, but we are not letting it happen again." The four tails spoke.

"Yeah brat you have survived more than this. Plus you still need to become Hokage like you always said." The nine tails told the dead Naruto.

"Sorry but did you say sage of six paths?" Gaara asked the tailed beasts.

"Yes. He is the Sage of six paths we could all tell from the start, plus he managed to contain Kurama which is not easy." The one tail spoke.

"Ha Naruto The Sage? Sorry but you do know you are talking about the number one hyperactive knuckle headed ninja right?" Kiba asked just looking stupid with his eyes and face wet with the tears he was crying.

"Yeah I felt it when I first met him too." Spoke the eight tails through Bee.

Then suddenly chakra started pouring out of the beasts and into Naruto's dead body. The wound on his stomach started to heel and after what seemed like forever Naruto started to breath again.

Sasuke let out a silent sigh of relief. As he looked up at the beasts in gratitude.

"That's about all we can do. If use don't treat him as well he really will die though." One of them said as they all disappeared into a small sun like mark on Naruto's new scared stomach.

**End flashback**

Sasuke gave a small smile down to the blond as he folded his top.

Naruto's hair was almost white in the moon light that shone through the window and his tanned skin just seemed to glow while bathed in it.

"You really are a dope, Naruto." Sasuke whispered as he leaned closer to the sleeping blond. He was about an inch away when Naruto moaned and rolled to the other side Sasuke froze.

_'What the fuck was I doing?'_ He shot off the bed and headed to the door as quietly as he could. Just as he was about to leave he looked over to the blond one last time.

"Good night Hokage."


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto walked towards the school hands in his pockets, hat tipped to block out the sun. Shikamaru walked beside him, hands clasped under his high pony tail.

"You don't need to follow me everywhere." Naruto shouted back at Sasuke who trailed behind them.

"I didn't want to but Sakura asked me because you ran out last time." Sasuke bit back a he pulled at his blue long sleeves.

"Well, I don't exactly do well in these kinds of things." Naruto sighed as they walked into the school.

Iruka had asked Naruto to come and talk to his class. It was something that he had wanted to avoid as much as he could, but he guessed he had to do it some time.

Shikamaru banged on the door to the classroom as Naruto started to fidget. He could handle fighting in a war, the akatsuki and most other things. But talking to a class of children? No.

Shikamaru wrapped his arm around Naruto and pulled him closer. "You will be fine." He whispered in his ear.

Iruka opened the door and his face brightened. "Hokage, Shikamaru and even Sasuke. I am surprised to see all three of you." He stepped aside and Shikamaru walked in first the rest following suit.

"Iruka how many times do I have to tell you it's Naruto to you." Naruto walked in and smiled to all the all the children in the class.

"Class the Hokage was nice enough to come and talk to us, even though he is very busy." Iruka told the class.

"Yeah finishing the fourths paperwork and getting beat up by Sakura." Shikamaru laughed as he sat down on the teachers chair.

"Shut it Shika. Now me being the sixth Hokage and everything has not improved my speaking skills. So just ask me questions and I will answer as truthfully as I can an if anything good comes to mind I will tell use." Naruto told the children as he sat on the desk and Sasuke posted himself on the windowsill.

Hands shot up in the air and Iruka picked people at random.

"What where you like at our age?" A small blond girl asked. Shikamaru laughed as he leaded back in his chair, Sasuke snorted and Iruka visibly paled.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and laughed a little. "Well I didn't really have much friends, so I used to be the town trouble maker. Iruka taught me in school and I never used to listen to I thing he said. Even though I with I did cause I had to relearn most of it later in life. Also I loved painting the town when I was in a bad mood. I even covered the thirds carving completely in paint. Then there was the shadow clone justu that I was hopeless at."

Naruto looked up waiting for another person to be picked when someone shouted. "My dad says the thing you were known for was the endless amount of shadow closes you could produce."

"That is true. Actually someone in my first chunin exams someone made the same statement and I told him that I only earned that through hard work, because I wasn't a genius like him but I was a failure. I failed the graduation exam three times because I stank at shadow clones." Naruto thought about the first time he had fought Neji and a sad smile crossed his face.

Shikamaru noticed and sat beside the blond a hand on his shoulder. "You really did stink at it. Actually to be honest when you walked into class with the headband, that Iruka had gave you, on no one could believe it." Shika let out a small laugh and Naruto leaned closer to his friend for support.

The children kept asking him questions about when he was younger and what was it like being Hokage. Until one boy asked "Is it true you are the Sage of six paths?"

Everyone seemed to freeze and look in Naruto's direction even Sasuke, like the question was forbidden. Naruto just laughed.

"Well if I am honest I don't think I am. I was told this when I was dead really and how is that right?" Then he let out a random laugh and put his hand to his stomach. "But they seem to disagree."

"Who are they?"

"One Tail is Shukaku, Two Tails is Matatabi, Three Tails is Isobu, Four Tails is Son Goku, Five Tails is Kokuou, Six Tails is Saiken, Seven Tails is Choumei, And Nine Tails is Kurama" Naruto listed them like he was listing family members.

"Who is the eight tails and where is he?"

"Eight Tails is Gyuuki he is with Killer Bee in the land of lightning." Naruto told them still smiling like an idiot.

"That is nothing to smile about dope. He could be used as a weapon." Sasuke grunted from the window his eyes trained on where Shikamaru's arm was still wrapped around Naruto.

"Teme shut up. Bee isn't like that and the reason I let them be together is cause they are close and I ain't one to try and ruin a bond. Actually I am the one usually trying to keep them in tact." Naruto said in low tones and Sasuke flinched at the comment directed at him.

"Well sorry to say class but I better get the Hokage home he has an important visitor tomorrow." Shikamaru said while pulling Naruto to his feet.

Naruto's face brightened considerably. "Gaara will be here tomorrow? Is Temari and Kunkuro with him?"

Shikamaru sighed. "Yes the Kasekage will be here tomorrow. Yes his brother and sister will be with him. Before you ask, I don't really know why they are coming but me and Sakura have a feeling Gaara just wants to see you." Shikamaru sighed again. "But first we need to get through today. You have to meet with Sai, Yamato and Kakashi to train. Sasuke you are to come with us. Then you have training with your team and Konohamaru. Then to finish off the day you need to do some paperwork."

Naruto sighed as Shika relayed his schedule. Then Shikamaru stopped and turned back to the blond.

"Oh and one more thing tonight we are all going to have barbecue, even Sasuke and the girls." Then Shikamaru walked on waving. "Well I am off now, I will pick you up after your team training Naruto." Then he disappeared from sight.

Sasuke and Naruto walked in silence for awhile.

"You and Shikamaru are very touchy." Sasuke stated not letting any emotion slip into his voice.

Naruto smiled. "Yeah he has helped me through a lot. I guess he finds it a way to get me to listen." Naruto stole a glance at the raven haired boy. He seemed to be thinking deeply about something. "You still act as if you don't care what they think of you."

"That is cause I don't." Sasuke turned to Naruto. "Do you think they will really accept me back, the betrayer of the leaf?" Sasuke started to advance on Naruto.

"Yeah I think they should accept you a war hero back into the village. I know I do, I could have easily needed up just like you if I hadn't had Iruka or anyone else there for me. I could have even ended up like what Gaara was before, except I doubt anyone would have stopped me." Naruto got an expression that Sasuke had never seen on the blond before.

As Sasuke looked at the blond some of his anger seemed to soften. "Dope I doubt you have the brain power to become like me or how Gaara used to be." He gave a small smile to try and reassure the man next to him.

"You are probably right about that. Would have be caught the first hour I left the village, if anyone would have came after me." Naruto spoke but his mind didn't seem to be present.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked a little guilty for setting him into this mood. Suddenly Naruto's eyes came back to focus.

"Oh sorry for being all depressing Sasuke. You shouldn't have to hear what would have been. Now lets go train." Naruto shouted with a stupid grin on his face, but Sasuke could see that it was forced.

Naruto was like a zombie by the time Shikamaru had came to get him from his office.

"Naruto you don't need to come. Out of us all I am sure you have a valid excuse, you are Hokage now you know." Shikamaru said looking over to his friend, who looked like he would collapse any minute, with sympathy.

"No Shika I want to go. I haven't hung out with you all since I became the sixth. Ha I remember I used to have energy to spare all the time, now I look as bad as the old man." Naruto laughed while rubbing his blond hair.

Shika flung his arm around the blond and pulled him so they were walking with their hips attached. "I am sure once you are used to it you will go back to being over energetic and I will be the lazy one once again."

They walked into the barbecue, last ones to arrive. "Sorry we are late Naruto even had to bring homework!" Shikamaru shouted while pulling the sighing blond closer he let out a deep throated laugh.

Shikamaru felt eyes burning holes into him as he kept a hold of the blond, at first he thought it was Sakura because she had became over protective of Naruto lately. But he saw he chatting away to Ino about babies.

"Naruto!" Ino shouted and encouraged him over. But the tired blond refused and walked over to a table, Shikamaru still walking with his arm around him. "Naruto Uzumaki are you refusing to talk to me cause I tried to strip you last week?" Ino demanded and stomped over to their table.

"No Ino it is not because of that, even though I would hate for it to happen again. I just have some work to do and then I will eat away with use till your hearts content." Naruto explained as he pulled out some paperwork.

Shikamaru looked between the two in shock. He knew that Ino always shouted about one day having blond babies with Naruto but he thought it was a joke but with what he just heard he didn't know what to think anymore and Sakura voiced his thoughts.

"What you actually did that I thought you were kidding about the babies and trying to rape him."

"Nope when I was working last week she came to the office and locked the door on me. Then she demanded we make love so she could get the children's hair colour right. Even after me telling her they could end up with the same hair colour as Gaara cause of the Uzumaki blood, she started too pull my clothes off. This is where I thank god that Konohamaru decided he wanted to have a fight with me and burst in." Naruto told them as he worked away.

"Ha about the only action you get." Kiba shouted with a booming laugh.

"Well of course that's the only action he gets from a girl he is gay." A drunk Tenten shouted across the bar and everyone froze. All the girls knew of course but the boys, excluding Shikamaru and Shino hadn't heard the news yet.

"What Naruto gay? Ha what you smoking Tenten? He has been chasing Sakura for years." Kiba tried to defend his friend.

Naruto released a sigh. "No it's true. I'm gay." He told them all casually while still working away at his paperwork.

"Yeah. Why do you think Shikamaru is all touchy with him? He's been trying to get him into bed for weeks." Ino told the group.

"If that was my motive I would just ask. I am too lazy to do it the hard way. Naruto what to sleep with me tonight I even have ramen for breakfast." Shikamaru said leaning in closer to the blond so his breath was on Naruto's cheek.

"Yeah why not just let me finish this and I we will go." Naruto answered a small smile crossing his face. Everyone burst out laughing at their banter. But Shikamaru could feel someone not laughing, and he turned round to see Sasuke sitting staring at him and the blond.

_'How interesting, this might actually be fun.'_ Shikamaru thought.

"So Naruto what did you bring to work on?" Choji asked looking genuinely interested.

Naruto frowned and looked down at his paper. "It is the Huga clans branch family curse mark. I promised someone that if I became Hokage I would change the Huga's." and even though Naruto put a smile back on his face most people knew he was seriously sad.

"So you are actually attempting to fix that?" Hinata spoke up from her seat next to Kiba.

"Yes I am. I even got permission from your dad to get some records and, if I find a way, to remove it. I have a feeling I have the answer almost but this last part is putting me in a bind. But if I don't get it right it could kill someone." Naruto explained to the doubtful girl.

"Let me see that." Sasuke said in a cocky tone as if he would find all the answers with just one look. Shika smiled to himself because there was just about no one that could understand the simple bits but Naruto and seal experts, never mind the part he was stuck on.

Naruto handed over the sheet he was looking at and everyone could see Sasuke's eyes turn from cocky to confused.

"I have no clue what this is even saying." Sasuke put down the paper and looked at Naruto. "Are you sure you didn't pick up a ancient letter sheet?"

Naruto let out a huff. "No it is the right one. This sheet is how the seal was originally made. No one alive today actually knows how it works and no one can understand this, which is the only record. I have figured out most of it but the last line. I have even come up with several ways to remove the seal, but if I choose the wrong way it could kill someone."

"Why would it kill them?" Sai asked. Everyone was now at their table looking at Naruto's work.

"Well you know that the branch family seal destroyed their eyes when they die. If one of these solutions are wrong it will trigger a reaction from the seal either killing the person, because it has never been used on a live person, or permanently blinding them. Either way is not something I want to risk so every test is on hold until I can figure this last bit out."

"Wow Naruto you really are smart. What happened to the Naruto we used to know, who could hardly even make a shadow clone never mind figure out how to remove a seal no one else has been able too." Sakura asked still amazed at the progress he had made in two months.

"I didn't become Hokage just because I hold eight tailed beasts you know."

The rest of the night passed without much more excitement. Naruto fell sleep on Shikamaru's shoulder after trying to solve the last part if the seal for hours. Shikamaru could feel that Sasuke was shooting daggers at him with every chance he could, if he wasn't dragged into conversation.

Shika had began to unconsciously stroke Naruto's blond hair when Sai asked, "Is it true you want in Naruto's pants?" All conversation seemed to stop and everyone looked at Shikamaru waiting for an answer.

"Right just so this is straight I am not gay I am Bi. To be totally honest I am partly attracted to Naruto," he felt the girls just about to scream, "but he is not interested in me that way. That I know of anyway."

"Then who is he interested in?" Hinata asked leaning in closer trying too keep her voice down so Naruto didn't wake up.

Shikamaru's hand stopped stroking Naruto's hair, but started back up again. "I don't really know. Could be anyone."

Sakura gasped she leaned in closer to the group. "Do you think it is Gaara. I am always finding letters on Naruto's desk from him. Also he is going to be arriving tomorrow, just to see Naruto I think."

"Oh my god you could be right. They have been very close for years. Also every time he comes to the village they never leave each others sides." Tenten shrieked having one of her odd fan girl moments.

Sasuke growled. "With the way use are going on it is like they are secret lovers." Sasuke was struggling to keep his irritated look of his face, but Shika could see his struggle.

"You are so right Sasuke, they could be. Naruto cried like a bitch when Gaara was found dead when he went after him at the akatsuki hideout. Also after the war I walked by the Hokages office and Gaara was arguing that he refused to leave until Naruto was better. He even sent Kunkuro back to the village to keep it under control while he waited for Naruto to wake up." Ino face lighting up with her uncontrollable fan girl-ness.

"And guess where he stayed that whole time?" Sakura didn't give anyone time to answer. "In Naruto's apartment while Temari stayed in their hotel room. He even cleaned it up and Naruto has kept it clean, even with the amount of books he is asking me to get him lately."

Shikamaru laughed. "So it's not only me and Konohamaru he is sending out to get his books. Yeah been in his apartment a few times lately and I noticed that even his books are in alphabetical order of writer."

"When did Naruto become a neat freak?" Choji pondered, missing the only person that was messier than him.

"According to him he isn't. I asked him why they had to be in alphabetical order and he said it was easier to find that way. Then when I went to place a book in that I had bought him he just about bit my head off. He said they where in order of date written as well, he found it easier that way too. To be honest I just about fainted at his neatness of books." Kiba said while leaning back and wrapping an arm around Hinata's waist.

"Oh and have you seen his cupboards? There is only one in his whole apartment stuffed with ramen the rest has normal food." Lee interjected.

"I guess he isn't really the Naruto we used to know." Shino told them in an all knowing tone. "At least now he remembers who I am, and I was one of the first of us to know he was gay."

"Wait who was the first and why?" Sasuke asked suddenly interested in the topic.

"That would be me and because that day he was acting all weird and told me and Shino, who were on a mission with him, that he had something important to tell us. The when we got home he wouldn't even touch his ramen and just blurted that he was gay and that he was sorry that he had tricked us."

Shikamaru educated the group as he thought back to the time Naruto had first came out. "I don't really know why then or why us of all people. Guess he knew that we would be the least to have a reaction and just get over it, which was so wrong because Shino came out his shell and bombarded him with questions. Which made Naruto at ease because unlike some people we believed him straight away."

Sakura banged her hand down on the table and Naruto jumped up now awake, but Sakura continued anyway by shouting. "It's not my fault I didn't believe him. How would you feel if someone who had chased you saying I love you for years and then denies you, when you ask them on a date, saying they are really gay!?"

Naruto looked up and Sakura with sleepy but hurt eyes. "I told you I was sorry." Then he looked round the table at them all. "Nice to know you talk about me while I sleep." Naruto stood up.

"Wait Naruto you don't have to go!" Tenten shouted to him.

"No it's ok I have to go sleep anyway because if I don't get up before Gaara is here tomorrow he will moan that I sleep to much and come to wake me early every morning that he is in the village. If he stays for a while that is. Thanks Shika for letting me drool on you." Naruto waved as he walks out the door.

"That's ok I am used to it I am just that hot!" Shikamaru shouted after the blond and heard a bust of laughter from him.

"OMG he is even going to bed early so he can be the one to meet Gaara in the morning. They are so a couple it must be why he won't have babies with me." Ino squealed as Shika stood to leave.

"Well if they are I might just ask Gaara to share because it is unfair keeping that hot blond to himself. I need to get up with Naruto too so I am off." Shikamaru told them while waving. It was true he wouldn't mind dating Naruto but he had never been so suggestive about it before. He even went as far to lick his lips when he had called Naruto hot, all to get a reaction out of Sasuke and was disappointed when the raven head had his features under control.

He waved bye to his group of friends and turned around one last time to see the raven boy sending him daggers. _'Ha this will be fun.'_ He thought placing his hands in his pocket and heading for home.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto and Shikamaru stood at the Leaf's gates. The blond was starting to fidget. His hands twiddled with the strings if his Hokage's hat. The white coat lay on top of his shoulders fluttering around the wall he leant against.

"Do we have to wait here for long? If I knew we would have to wait I would have brought a scroll to study or even some paperwork to do." Naruto moaned.

Shikamaru lifted his head up to look at the whining man. "If I be honest here I expected you to be more like the fifth than anything. But here we are been waiting for ten minutes and you are moaning about studying or paperwork you would have like to have brought." He rested his head back in his clasped hands. "What happened to the Naruto we all used to know? The one that would skip class and didn't study a day in his academy years. Or even the one that didn't think so much and just jumped into action."

Naruto scoffed and Shikamaru let out a low hearty laugh that only Naruto seemed to bring out.

"I thought you would have liked a break, so that's why I dragged you out a little earlier than needed. Sorry for the wrong calculation." Shikamaru told him as he began to stand and walk over to the blond. He flung his arms around him and pulled him into an embrace.

He loved how Naruto always smelled warm and sweet. He had noticed that he was touching and cuddling the blond a lot more than anyone else. Naruto felt perfect in his arms, and Shikamaru felt protected in his. They broke apart as they heard foot steps in the distance.

"Oh Shika I forgot to tell you. I haven't told Gaara I am Hokage yet. All I told him in the letters was a new Hokage was chosen and then moved on from the topic." Naruto pulled his hat down so you couldn't see his blond hair or face. Then Shikamaru noticed that the blond had no sign of that bright orange, he loved to ware, on him. If Shikamaru hadn't know he wouldn't have thought it was Naruto either. "So please don't tell him until I do, I want to surprise him."

Shikamaru nodded and stepped partly in front of him as the three sand ninja approached.

Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head as the ninja smiled at him. "Hello Kazekage, Temari and Kankuro. Nice to see you back in the Leaf." Shikamaru smiled and signalled his head back the way. "This is the sixth Hokage and I am his right hand man. Blah de blah introduction all over. Now may I ask why you are visiting our village?" Shikamaru raised his eyebrow and waited for an answer.

"Nice to meet you sixth Hokage. I am Gaara the fifth Kazekage. We are here just to insure our alliance with the new Hokage in place." Gaara told him as he stood eyeing up the new Hokage.

The Hokage just nodded in response. "First though we would like to meet with Naruto Uzumaki. Do you know where he is at this time?" Kankuro asked.

Then the Hokage finally spoke. "And may I ask what you want with our jinchūriki?" His voice sounded struggled, like he was gargling nails or holding in a laugh.

"Well he turns out to be a close friend of mine." Gaara stated a slight tint to his cheeks for admitting it aloud to the new Hokage.

The Hokage burst out laughing. "Aww Gaara it is so nice to hear you say that aloud about me." He lifted his hat to show a blue eyed and whiskered cheeked boy grinning wildly at them.

"Naruto you fly fox. Your the new Hokage?" Temari asked shocked to see the blond.

"Yeah the Sixth, cause I am just that amazing. What did you not believe me with the many times I told you I would become Hokage?" Naruto asked while he put on a hurt expression walking up to the trio.

"Here Naruto I got you a present." Gaara said shoving a small orange bag in the blonds face.

Naruto took the bag and pulled out three books his expression changed to one of absolute delight.

"Are these really the books I told you about in the letters? The ones I said were so rare? How did you get these?" Naruto shot the quick fire questions at the siblings.

"One was already in our village. The others he made us look for while we were out on missions." The puppet master told them.

"Yeah and he refused any colour of bag but orange. He said he would not hand them over unless the bag was your favourite colour." The wind Kunoichi said while nudging her brother. Gaara flushed a scarlet red.

Naruto jumped and embraced Gaara into a tight hug. "Gaara I think I might just love you." He pulled back and looked back at the red head with adoring eyes. "Now only if you were gay." Naruto laughed as the red head wriggled out of his embrace.

"Well if I ever become gay you will be the first to know." Gaara laughed and dusted himself down. "So I guess the alliance is still in tact then since you are the Hokage?"

"Yeah why would I ruin the perfectly good friendship that the five top villages have?" Naruto gave the question out not expecting an answer.

"Well who knows you like to go on a whim and love fights so.." Kankuro answered the rhetorical question anyway.

"Actually he has become surprisingly responsible the last month. You just missed him moaning that we were waiting for ten minutes and he should have brought a scroll to study or some of his paperwork." Shikamaru told them as he took an unconscious step towards the blond man.

"Don't tell me you thought I wanted these books for decorations? I actually need them to study, they might even be the help I need to crack Neji's seal." Naruto nearly jumped in excitement.

"Neji's?" Temari asked confused because she had seen the Huga man die in Naruto's arms.

"It is what he calls it for short sometimes because it was because of Neji he started to work on it. Plus easier than saying the Huga's branch families curse seal." Shikamaru informed the group.

"Shika can you do me a favour and stay with our guests for today? Just show them to the hotel and then do what ever you want with them. I will give you a day off next week plus a game of shoji if you do." Naruto looked up to the lazy man who was slightly taller with pleading eyes.

"Sure whatever." Shikamaru answered sounding board. "But I might ask for something more for the trouble." He leaned in close to the blond an breathed softly on his ear. "And whatever I say you have to do ok?" He pulled back enough to look at the blond as he answered.

Naruto just let out a laugh and nodded trusting Shikamaru completely. "Whatever you want Shika. Now Gaara are you staying with me again or the hotel? If you stay with me though we will need to share a bed not got enough room for a spare anymore, but my bed is now a double."

"I will see how I feel." Gaara didn't seem fazed by the sharing a bed bit.

"Ok well Shika will show you the hotel just in case so can you three go with him. And if you need me I will be in my office, but I will be working so if you come to be entertained I hope you brought your own book. Tonight at seven we will meet up and go for a drink or dinner ok?" Naruto waved and walked off in the direction of the tower.

"He seems a little too responsible for Naruto." Temari thought aloud as she walked with the group heading towards the hotel.

"Tell me about it he even brought some work with him to the gathering we had last night, didn't even drink any alcohol."

"What are you talking about Naruto has always had a responsible side, he just didn't let it shows as much as he does now. What did you think they would let the hyperactive Naruto take control of the leaf? No there are a lot of sides to him and no one knows them all. I really don't think anyone really knows the full personality of Naruto Uzumaki." Gaara continued to watch the path the blond had walked seconds ago.

"Wow Gaara deep." Kankuro stated tapping his brothers back.

"It's a drag but he is right there are sides of Naruto that people have seen glimpses of but never the full extent. Naruto is really very private about himself the only one that knows the full him is Kurama and maybe the rest of the tailed beasts now." Shikamaru said ending the conversation and heading towards the Sand siblings hotel.

* * *

There was a small knock at Naruto's office door. The blond didn't even bother to look up from his work. "Come in." The loud bubbly voice shouted.

Sasuke opened the door and peered through. He scanned the room looking for any sign of Gaara or his siblings.

"I though you were with Gaara today?" Sasuke stepped through the door heading towards the blond. It was his day off so his uniform has been replaced by normal clothes.

"No. He can come visit if he wants but I have scheduled work for today. I meet them tonight though for a drink and tomorrow I have the whole day to hang out because we were supposed to have a meeting about the alliance but none of us has had a change of heart so day off for me." Naruto pumped his fist in the air then slouched back to work.

Sasuke planted himself down on Naruto's desk. His greyish shorts made a chafing sound as he leaned closer to the working blond. "What to go have some lunch then. I will pay of course."

Naruto smiled up brightly at the raven man and propelled himself at him. There was a bit too much force behind it so they both tumble to the floor in laughter. The way they had landed the blond was under the Uchiha.

Sasuke stopped laughing while the blond just kept giggling on. _'He looks so happy. He really is beautiful when laughing.'_ Sasuke's hand moved and stroked Naruto's cheek when the blue eyes landed on him, he acted as if he was moving some hair away.

"Ok teme lets go for lunch but you need to get off me first." Naruto pushed at Sasuke's black top covering his chest. His voice still light from laughter. The raven haired man grunted and rolled off of Naruto he got to his feet and helped the blond to his.

Sasuke straightened his black shirt that was left open._ 'Shame. I was happy looking down at you there.'_ Sasuke's face turned into a pout as he turned away from the blond.


End file.
